User talk:Loempiavreter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Hunter D Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Harold B. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phantom Stranger (Talk) 20:35, July 6, 2010 :Hey Loempiavreter, love your edits, I've been hoping that some new users like you would eventually come along. I was wondering, what edit mode style are you in, like old Wikipedia style, or that new weird style? (I have no idea what the technical names are, sorry) I didn't dig the new style when it was introduced, it took me forever to find out that you can go back to the Wikipedia style.--Phantom Stranger 14:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have feeling you are in the annoying one, it's more like filling out a form or application, whereas the oldschool wiki style is a blank page that requires you to do a little coding instead pressing buttons. It feels more natural to me, I could never get the other one to do what I want. Have you ever edited an article on Wikipedia or one on Wikia back in the day? As for name changing, there probably is a way, but I definitely don't know about it. I have Admin rights but I've never seen the option for it. It's easy enough for me to just copy & paste the info into a new page and delete the old one anyway. In terms of naming conventions, so far I've avoided including titles and ranks in character names, so when users browse the characters category they can view the characters alphabetically, albeit according to there first names. I've seen other Wiki's categories set up where they are according to last names, but again I lack the mad wiki skillz to do fancy little tricks like that. It's really been holding this wiki back, all the VHD are clueless when comes to wiki stuff!--Phantom Stranger 01:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, at the moment it's not possible for you to delete pages, but I can go ahead and grant you Admin rights if you're willing to stick with the wiki for the long haul. I haven't gotten around to writing a standards & practices section yet, I find it an extremely daunting task to take on alone frankly. What I have done so far, like for Dr. Jean de Carriole as you said, would be just calling the actual page: Jean de Carriole, first name, last name. With the full name and title added as a redirect page. Dr. Sam Ferringo is Sam Ferringo and Baron Mayerling is simply Mayerling. Abbreviations would also be redirects, like Dr. de Carriole, Dr. Ferringo or Pluto VIII. Much like the Star Trek Wikia lists there characters as James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, instead of Captain Kirk or Dr. McCoy. What you did with the Gyohki page is a perfect example of this. You titled the page his actual name, and began the article by bolding with the characters full name or titles. Of course this just what I've done so far, I consider the current layout of everything only temporary at the moment. About the wiki style, I've looked it up, it's called a Rich Text editor. If want to turn it off or on, go to right hand corner and click on MORE, then preferences and from there go to Editing and uncheck the option to enable the rich text editor. Sorry, it's been awhile since I've messed with this stuff. That's good to hear, that's totally why I started the wiki, eventually we will bring everyone out of the woodwork and unite the fans. =) --Phantom Stranger 00:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Screencaps Hey Loe, do make those screencaps of the 1985 ova yourself? I've updated you to admin status btw.--Phantom Stranger 01:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. Could you make caps of the 2nd movie and video game? if you want to do some subjects together just tell me which you want, and we will discuss alright? sorry if my replies have taken a long time, i only just learned about the talk board :O